Water Fight
by JamieVega
Summary: Rasa and Lima set up a water fight and Dare and MacCoy feels that their feelings are getting closer. Will they form a bigger relationship? DarexMacCoy OneShot


This is my first Dance Central and I looked up and there's no MacCoy and Dare Fanfictions so I must be the first one.

**Plot:** Rasa and Lima set up a Water Fight for the crews to have fun.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dance Central characters (Selena is mine)

* * *

Rasa and Lima were doing their normal stuff at Dance Central head Quarters but then they realized that the only fun they had was just dancing competitions so they called the Hi-Def, Lu$h, Flash4wd, Riptide and D-Coy crews to come over and have some fun.

"Get over to the DCI HQ parking lot and park your ride in there and also close all doors and wind up all windows because it is going to be messy." Rasa and Lima said to the crews. And they were making their ways over to the Head Quarters.

The crews all arrived five minutes later in their rides with their backup dancers and they all looked out to Rasa and Lima and they noticed that they were wearing beach gear. Glitch was the first person to ask out of the five crews.

"Why are you two wearing those clothes?"

"We are going to have a water fight." All the crews looked at each other with big smiles so they all got changed to be prepared for the Water Fight that Rasa and Lima prepared outside. The crews got ready ten minutes later because Aubrey tried to wipe all the makeup off because she didn't want the makeup to be smudged. Angel just talked to her but just be fun and not snobbish. She agreed to it and got prepared.

"Who's going to start off?" Bodie asked as Dare made the first move by grabbing a water balloon and throwing it right at MacCoy bare back. Glitch made the second move by grabbing a water bottle and splash some water onto Angel and Bodie as everyone got prepared to hit each other with water. Everyone felt young again because it reminded them of their childhood years ago when Taye mentioned it to them.

Everyone noticed that MacCoy and Dare were having the most fun because Dare kept laughing as MacCoy kept smiling at her. They all just remembered that they loved each other but haven't admitted it yet. So they continued to just attack each other with water.

Dare remembered all the times with MacCoy as he always shook the water out of his hair. When MacCoy finished shaking the water out of his hair, his blonde hair shined with the sunlight and Dare loved it. She always thought in her mind that MacCoy could be the one for him. Her past boyfriends weren't the one for her.

MacCoy also remembered all the times with Dare when she always chuckled at him whenever something watery hit him like the water fight. Sometimes, MacCoy wanted to choose either her or his recent girlfriend called Selena.

When MacCoy realized that Dare was getting more serious, he did as well, for Dare's sake but he went too far.

He grabbed a water balloon and threw it right on Dare's face, causing her to fall on the ground, hitting it hard with her face. MacCoy ran up to her dance partner and helped her.

"Sorry Dare, Wasn't meant t' hit ya hard." MacCoy admitted as out of nowhere, Dare was hiding another water balloon under her and threw right into MacCoy's face, making him fall on top of her. Dare and MacCoy were just inches away from each other's lips. MacCoy began to quiver because of his love for Dare and she was the same so they didn't know what to do.

They were thinking the same thing as well, 'Should I do it?'

MacCoy made his move onto Dare.

Dare noticed MacCoy lean onto her and kissed her lips. She didn't know how to respond: to let the kiss keep going or to stop the kiss because of his girlfriend. She felt MacCoy's tongue slip into her mouth so she opened it. They both heard gasps coming from a group of people. They stopped kissing and found out that it was their friends that gasped. Glitch and Lil T's drinks dropped to the ground because of the sudden shock.

Dare began to chuckle as MacCoy just blushed hard. Dare gave a quick peck on MacCoy lips again before getting up and walking to the friends. MacCoy just sat on the ground, shocked by the embarrassment he collected.

* * *

Dare and MacCoy were kicking back at their apartment as they were wondering what to do. They wanted to go to bed but neither of them were tired, they wanted to go outside to go and socialize but neither of them felt like the party mood.

Dare went to take a walk outside alone in the sunset but she wanted MacCoy to walk with her as well. So she got MacCoy up from the sofa and took a walk to the beach where Bodie and Emilia were working at. They arrived to the beach quietly because it felt awkward from the kiss they shared at the parking lot with their friends.

MacCoy realized that Dare was taking a drink from a water fountain so he decided to be sneaky again by grabbing some water from the other water fountain that was few meters away so he sneakingly walked over there to fill an unfilled water balloon and filled. As he was tying up the balloon, he felt his back sore and wet. He knew that Dare was behind him, laughing because he could hear her laugh.

He then made his move by throwing his untied balloon to his partner and got her whole front. She stopped smiling and MacCoy was confused.

He noticed that Dare walked up to him and pushed him back hard onto the ground because she was stronger than Emilia. Dare was now on top of MacCoy and leaned in for a second kiss that day. MacCoy definitely felt a spark in her lips and her personality. He loved her to bits. She then pulled back to get another drink because she was thirsty.

He then called Selena on his phone that it was over for them. Selena didn't take the news well because he heard a crash and his phone was disconnected.

MacCoy now had one person on his mind: Dare.

"Dare?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too 'Coy. I have for quite awhile." MacCoy felt a smile creep up on his face as he told the news about him and Selena. Dare began to smile.

"We're going out now?" Dare asked.

"I guess we are my pink cupcake." MacCoy said as he buried his head into his new girlfriend's hair.

* * *

I know that this story was bad. Blame me (even though I'm 15 lol).

This story came to me as I was su8ggesting a water fight with my friends.


End file.
